Life
by CaptainJay
Summary: La vie, c'est quelque chose d'étrange. Ça va, ça vient, et parfois...ça revient.


La pluie tombait à dru sur Cardiff. Les rues étaient désertes et les lumières artificielles de la cité galloise se reflétaient sur l'asphalte inondée, conférant une atmosphère inquiétante à la ville. Le vent glacial soufflait dans les ruelles obscures et transportaient des murmures morbides comme les dernières paroles de fantômes qui hantaient les allées mornes de la capitale galloise. Pas âme qui vive ne réchauffait le parvis gris et terne alors que la brume spectrale flottait sur le sol trempé.

Comme une ombre menacante, la silhouette imposante d'un homme fendait l'air tel la proue d'un navire le brouillard épais. Les épaules basses, la pluie tombait, alourdissant le tissu d'un long manteau militaire qui se balançait au gré des rafales de vent. L'image typique du héros, brisé par le poids de ses responsabilités envers le monde.

Ses pas éclataient les flaques, résonnant dans l'obscurité angoissante. L'écho se répércutait sur les murs pâles de la cité, lui assourdissait les oreilles et le frappait violemment, sa solitude se rapellant cruellement à lui

C'était un soir de fête mais le monde se cloîtrait dans la chaleur réconfortante des demeures accueillantes. Il était le seul à sortir par un temps pareil. Ses pieds le menèrent sur l'un des plus hauts ponts de Cardiff. Il s'arrêta un instant et se laissa bercer par le sifflement du vent.

Il se pencha pour voir les torrents des eaux troubles. La profondeur des abysses l'attiraient comme une amante diabolique. La cruauté et la violence du courant faisait courir une poussée d'adrénaline enivrante dans ses veines. L'excitation lui assourdissait les tempes, le danger possédait son corps à lui faire tourner la tête. L'envie pressante de la mort parcourant son échine l'aveuglait du désir de sentir la vie le quitter.

L'homme au manteau enjamba la rambarde inutile qui le séparait des eaux glaciales de Cardiff. Un pas, il suffisait d'un seul pas et la douleur qui lui écrasait le coeur se tairait pendant quelques temps. Il n'avait pas peur de cette frontière. Cela faisait trop longtemps que la mort ne l'effrayait plus.

Son pied suspendu dans le vide, il était prêt à se laisser tomber dans l'étreinte accueillante de la Faucheuse. Un baiser empoisonné, un corps-à-corps enflammé. Il plongeait rejoindre sa belle.

"Faîtes pas ça M'sieur!"

Une voix, beaucoup trop grave pour être celle de son éternelle amante, l'empêcha de rejoindre sa bien-aimée. Détournant le regard de l'objet de son affection, il aperçut une silhouette obscure en pleine lumière.

Assis à quelques mètres de lui, ce qui semblait être un adolescent était posé sur la même rambarde qui le retenait à la vie. Le visage masqué par une capuche, la fumée d'une cigarette s'échappait de sa bouche pour un duel avec la pluie.

"Pourquoi?" cracha-t-il, irrité d'une présence à sa faiblesse.

Le jeune garçon ôta sa capuche et le pseudo-héros tomba sur deux abysses bleu qui l'attiraient à se perdre dans leur profondeur. Les traits d'un enfant comme un ange funeste, alourdit par l'innocence perdue qui suintait des orbes brillantes du jeune protecteur.

"On en a qu'une M'sieur!" répondit-il tranquillement, quasiment dans un murmure.

"De quoi?" s'exclama avec exaspération son interlocuteur, malgré le calme apaisant qui avait laceré son coeur depuis cette apparition soudaine.

"La vie! On en a qu'une M'sieur!" répondit-il et l'homme perçut encore de l'espoir dans cette folie qui tourmentait le regard de son sauveur.

L'homme ne put s'empêcher d'un rire grinçant à la réplique de l'adolescent. Toute l'ironie de sa vie.

Les yeux perçants de jeune garçon ne purent lui faire détourner le regard et le duel, le combat violent entre l'enfance , l'envie de croire qu'il y avait encore du bonté dans ce monde et la cruauté de celui-ci qui se déroulait dans les iris de son trublion lui tordit l'estomac.

L'adolescent sauta au sol et commença à s'éloigner, sans un regard pour l'homme au manteau. Lui avait juste besoin de quelques minutes de plus loin de sa solitude écrasante.

"Petit!"

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers lui d'un calme olympien, nullement offensé du surnom qu'il lui avait attribué.

"Tu devrais arrêter." déclara, presque affectueusement, le héros.

L'adolescent laissa tomber au sol sa cigarette, sans hésitation, et releva le visage vers son partenaire d'une nuit, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. La beauté de cet enfant frappa au coeur le suicidaire. L'innocence de ses traits, la profondeur de ses yeux, la sincérité de son sourire.

Le héros le savait désormais, ce serait un enfant du bien. Il s'égarerait en chemin, c'était certain. Les ombres qui marquaient son visage ne purent le tromper sur cela. Mais il finirait toujours par revenir dans les bras du Bien. L'envie de croire en l'humanité s'accrocherait à lui et il l'étreindrai sans relâche.

Il offrit au jeune garçon un sourire tendre, complice à la vue d'un des futurs soldats de sa cause. Sans prononcer un mot, l'adolescent recula de quelques pas avant de se fondre dans la nuit noire et de disparaître de sa vue.

La solitude refit surface, cependant moins accablante, moins cuisante de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Son regard se reporta sur les profondeurs des courants et l'enthousiasme qui était sien avant sa rencontre incongrue avait disparu. La mort ne lui semblait plus aussi belle ce soir.

Enjambant de nouveau la rambarde, il perdit son regard dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui avait englouti son enfant mystérieux. Sans plus de cérémonie, il rebroussa chemin, toujours sous la pluie battante, et se laissa, à son tour, avaler par la nuit.

...

Comme une mauvaise photographie du passé, jaunie par le temps, cornée d'être passée dans trop de mains, la pluie battait de nouveau l'asphalte galloise. Pourtant, cette nuit, le cliché retrouvait un certain éclat, instant volé de retour des années en arrière.

Ce pont, cette pluie, lui et lui. De nouveaux réunis.

Le souvenir frappa l'homme au manteau et failli lui faire lâcher la main qu'il tenait désespérement dans la sienne. C'était son gosse. C'était son gosse qu'il retenait de tomber dans les eaux profondes de Cardiff. Il reconnaissait enfin ce regard où peur et espoir se mêlaient.

"Ne me lâche pas!"

Un ordre, une supplique qu'il allait s'efforcer à respecter. Toujours! Il lui avait sauvé la vie sur ce même pont des années auparavant. Jamais il ne laisserai tomber son gosse. Dans un effort, il le hissa pour lui faire retrouver la terre ferme. Une fois debout devant lui, il ne lâcha plus son gosse et le plaqua contre lui pour calmer sa peur.

Le jeune homme s'accrocha à sa taille avec l'énérgie du désespoir, le visage enfouit dans l'épaule de son sauveur.

"Jack!" déclara-t-il, la voix tremblante.

"Je suis là! Je suis toujours là Ianto!" chuchotta le Capitaine tout en passant une main dans la chevelure trempée de son compagnon.

Ce corps-à-corps apaisa les tremblements du plus jeune qui cacha son visage dans le torse de son amant. Il entendit distinctement les battements rapides du coeur de son capitaine, qui faisaient échos au sien.

Le plus âgé empoigna les épaules du jeune homme pour le détacher légèrement de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder. Ses yeux parcoururent lentement le visage du Gallois, s'imprégnant de chaque trait, chaque détail dans sa mémoire.

Il caressa de ses longs doigts, les pomettes de Ianto, qui portaient encore d'infimes rondeurs de son adolescence, avant de les faire glisser sur les lèvres charnues du jeune homme. Elles s'ouvrirent à peine sous son toucher pour esquisser un baiser sur les doigts du Capitaine.

Voir Ianto ainsi, complétement abandonné à sa caresse, invita Jack à venir prendre doucement les lèvres de son compagnon entre les siennes. Ses mains, constamment chaudes, recouvrirent la nuque du jeune Gallois, transi de froid.

La langue de son amant répondit avidemment à ses assauts. Ianto était vivant, bien vivant et il lui montrait avec fièvre. Plaqué ainsi contre lui, Jack sentait les muscles tendus du torse du Gallois alors que celui-ci se fondait dans son buste. Le Capitaine glissa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, le pressant avec violence contre lui.

A bout de souffle, son amant se détacha de lui et enfouit, une nouvelle fois, son nez dans le cou de son compagnon, comme si cela lui apportait un quelconque réconfort. Jack l'imita et ils restèrent ainsi étreints de longues minutes. L'Immortel avait besoin de tenir son subordonné dans ses bras, de le savoir bien vivant. Et le jeune homme ressentait l'envie de se sentir animé dans les bras de l'Américain.

Le leader de Torchwood se pencha en arrière et releva le visage de Ianto vers lui en prenant son menton dans sa main. Il balaya une mèche de cheveux du front d'albâtre de son amant à l'aide de son autre main.

"Rentrons!" ordonna le militaire dans un murmure.

Le Gallois hocha la tête, épuisé, et Jack baisa tendrement son front. Le jeune homme défit son emprise sur la taille du Capitaine et ce dernier glissa sa main dans celle de son subordonné, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au SUV et l'Immortel aida son amant à s'installer avant de prendre place derrière le volant. Exceptionnelement, le leader conduisit à une vitesse raisonnable. Ianto avait eu assez de frayeurs pour cette nuit. Celui-ci somnolait légèrement, le front appuyé contre la vitre, lorsque le Capitaine se gara.

Jack fit promptement le tour pour aider son compagnon à descendre. Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme puis sous ses fesses pour le porter. Le Gallois accéda à sa requête et, après un saut, croisa ses jambes autour de la taille de son patron. Il cacha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son partenaire.

Accompagné de son précieux fardeux, l'Immortel se mit en marche, heureux que son amant n'ait pas protester. Il semblait que, pour une raison inconnue, son Gallois acceptait enfin, sans retenue, ses gestes d'affection. Non pas que Jack allait s'en plaindre. C'était une faiblesse étrange du Capitaine mais celui-ci adorait prendre soin de Ianto.

C'était souvent des choses insignifiantes. Un sourire au réveil, un baiser à la livraison du café ou, comme ce soir, pouvoir s'occuper pleinement de lui. Jack fut sorti de sa réfléxion en sentant son protégé jouer avec quelques mèches qui tombaient dans sa nuque, caressant sa peau dans de légères touches. Le leader sourit et fit savoir à son compagnon qu'il appréciait le geste en embrassant ses cheveux. Il sentit le sourire de réponse du jeune homme contre son cou. Ianto était là, dans ses bras, et apparament, aucunement blessé. L'angoisse qui lui serrait le coeur depuis qu'il l'avait vu basculer dans le vide, sur ce pont, s'apaisa enfin lorsqu'il rentra dans l'enceinte rassurante et familière du Hub. Le majordome ne risquait désormais plus rien.

L'Immortel fronça les sourcils en voyant Gwen descendre les escaliers de son bureau. Il l'avait renvoyé chez elle il y a quelques heures. Il vit l'ex-policière perdre son sourire en apercevant Ianto dans ses bras. Le Capitaine lâcha un soupir. Il était frigorifié, épuisé et bien que son amant semblait aller bien, Jack voulait tout de même passer l'inspection pour s'assurer que son compagnon n'était pas blessé, de quelque manière que ce soit. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force d'écouter la galloise disserter sur une possible relation autre qu'amicale entre eux.

Jack sentit la tête de Ianto sur son épaule, complétemente détendue, preuve du sommeil qui l'avait pris. Le Capitaine ne désirait qu'une seule chose, déshabiller le magnifique jeune homme qu'il détenait entre ses bras et, après un rapide examen à ses soins, le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

"Rentre chez toi Gwen!" soupira l'Immortel en grimpant l'escalier doucement, pour ne pas réveiller son partenaire.

La jeune femme était bornée et elle suivit son patron au pas de course. Tendant son bras devant elle, elle empêcha l'Américain d'entrer dans son bureau, bien décidée à repartir de la base avec ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

"Laisse moi passer Gwen!" menaça Jack, de plus en plus irrité.

"Non! On doit parler Jack." s'exclama-t-elle.

"Tu as raison. On doit parler." soupira le Capitaine, le regard froid.

L'Immortel ne supportait plus d'essayer d'être subtil. Si elle ne comprenait pas, alors il n'y avait plus qu'un seul moyen pour lui faire rentrer dans la tête. La Galloise sourit, fière d'avoir réussi son coup. Elle touchai enfin au but, après des mois d'attente. Jack lui mangeait dans la main, il ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser.

"Ecoute moi bien Gwen! Je ne le dirai pas deux fois." siffla Jack. "En dehors de Torchwood, ma priorité et ma seule priorité c'est le sublime jeune homme que je porte dans mes bras." ajouta-t-il en resserant Ianto contre lui. "Je n'ai que lui dans ma vie et cela me convient parfaitement. Trahir un homme comme lui serait l'erreur la plus monumentale que je pourrai faire dans toute mon existence. Ianto est le peu de stabilité dont j'ai le droit dans ma vie et je ne la metterai pas en péril pour quelquechose d'aussi futile que toi. Alors crois ce que tu veux Gwen. Mais Ianto est le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce que je suis. Il a vécu énormément de choses difficiles, beaucoup trop pour son âge. Il a besoin de moi, tout comme j'ai besoin de lui, et jamais, plus jamais, je ne le décevrai. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois et j'en ai payé le prix fort." déclara brutalement le leader, appréciant de voir le visage décomposé de son interlocutrice.

"Alors maintenant Gwen Williams, tu me laisses vivre ma vie...avec Ianto!" grogna-t-il en forçant le barrage de son bras.

Il rentra dans son bureau et se retourna pour faire face aux larmes de sa collègue.

"Et ne t'avises pas de t'en prendre à Ianto." prévint-il, en montant sa main dans les cheveux du jeune Gallois. "Il n'a pas choisi que je tombe amoureux de lui. S'il lui arrive quelquechose et que tu as la moindre responsabilité là-dedans, alors il n'y aura plus de capitaine héroïque...mais seulement le monstre que je suis." souffla-t-il douloureusement, mais cependant toujours furieux contre l'ex-policière.

Il sentit la prise sur son cou se resserer à ses mots. Même dans son sommeil, son jeune compagnon semblait vouloir lui prouver qu'il n'était pas cette abomination comme le Docteur lui avait dit. Ianto avait toujours voulu farouchement le protéger de cette pensée et s'efforçait de lui démontrer le contraire à chaque fois qu'Harkness doutait de sa parole.

Il referma la porte de son bureau d'un coup de pied agile et n'attendit même pas d'entendre l'alarme du SAS pour descendre rejoindre son lit, Ianto toujours profondément enfouit dans son étreinte.

Jack allongea doucement le Gallois sur son petit lit et défit la prise de celui-ci sur son cou. Il alluma sa veilleuse et partit dans la salle de bains. Le leader revint quelques secondes plus tard avec plusieures serviettes.

Il les posa près du lit avant d'ôter son manteau et de l'accrocher. C'était son seul vêtement qu'il prenait la peine de prendre soin. Ianto se moquait toujours gentiment de lui en demandant au Capitaine qui de lui ou de son précieux manteau, il préférait. Jack répondait, amusé, qu'il préférait son Gallois avec son manteau sur le dos plutôt que de choisir entre les deux. Mais les deux amants savaient que l'Immortel n'hésiterait jamais à sacrifier son habit pour son compagnon.

L'Immortel défit doucement la cravate adorée du jeune homme, puis le releva afin de pouvoir lui ôter sa veste. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux chaussures de Ianto. Jack avait besoin que le Gallois quitte tous ces vêtements trempés s'il ne voulait pas être malade et risquer une forte fièvre le lendemain. Le leader déboucla la ceinture de son amant et fit glisser délicatement le pantalon le long de ses jambes, relevant peu à peu les hanches galbées et les cuisses musclées de son subordonné.

Le Capitaine attrapa une serviette avant de commencer à sécher la peau d'albâtre de son compagnon. Minuscieusement, il passa le tissu sur toute la longueur du membre inférieur, puis sur l'autre, s'assurant que Ianto était bien sec. Jack se pencha pour embrasser tendrement la cuisse de son partenaire, celui-ci remuant légèrement dans son sommeil sous la caresse.

L'Américain se redressa et déboutonna, un à un, la chemise de son amant. Il en écarta délicatement les pans avant de faire glisser ses mains le long des bras du jeune homme. Il prit son poignet entre ses doigts et retira le bouton de manchette, réitérant son geste sur le second bras, et les déposa sur sa table de chevet. Il passa une main dans la nuque du Gallois pour le redresser contre son torse et découvrit les épaules de son partenaire avant de lui ôter intégralement sa chemise.

Se saisissant d'une nouvelle serviette, Jack essuya déclicatement le torse de son compagnon, sans trop de pression au cas où il serait blessé. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il sécha avec tendresse la chevelure brune de son amant. L'Immortel emmêla ses doigts aux mèches soyeuses de Ianto, comme il aimait toujours le faire, et balaya, à l'aide de son pouce, les mèches qui étaient tombées sur son front.

Jack reposa son regard sur le buste de son partenaire, apppréçiant la vue des pectoraux discrets de celui-ci. Il caressa du bout des doigts la peau satinée et inspecta rigoureusement la moindre parcelle de son torse. Il perçut deux ou trois bleus mais rien d'alarmant. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir tout de même, il alla chercher la pommade apaisante qu'il gardait pour les soirs de chasses trop brusques.

Tout en applicant le baume, l'Immortel repensa à sa conversation avec Gwen. Il avait été peut-être dur mais il n'en pouvait plus, et il se passerait désormais de l'amitié de sa collègue. Si elle était une véritable amie, elle aurait compris qu'il n'était heureux qu'avec Ianto. Si elle ne pouvait pas s'effacer, c'était de l'égoïsme pur et cela ne correspondait absolument pas à la définition que ce faisait le Capitaine de l'amitié et encore moins de l'amour.

Le leader se trouva quelques minutes, hypocrite de penser cela. Lui aussi pouvait être égoïste. Il ne pourrait jamais laisser partir son Gallois loin de lui. La souffrance serait trop rude, trop abrupte à supporter. Il se refusait de laisser Ianto aimer un autre que lui sans se battre. Oui! C'était de l'égoïsme dans sa plus vil forme mais Jack n'avait pas la force de Ianto.

Il avait vu son jeune amant s'effacer pour le laisser flirter sans vergogne avec Gwen. Le majordome avait pensé que c'était l'ex-policière que le Capitaine désirait et il avait accepté, quitte à en souffrir lui-même. Jack se détestait encore aujourd'hui pour avoir autant fait douter son amant. Il lui avait fallu toute sa vigueur pour persuader le jeune homme qu'il était le seul à avoir pris possession de la moindre de ses pensées.

Cela avait pris du temps mais il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à gagner totalement la confiance du Gallois. Et leur relation n'en était que plus intense, plus intime, au plus grand plaisir du Capitaine qui ne pouvait désormais plus s'empêcher de lui montrer son affection. Ce dernier avait fini d'examiner son amant et il passa une main lasse sur son visage, Ianto allait parfaitement bien.

Le Capitaine se releva et alla chercher une couverture avant de revenir près de son amant. Il la déplia et redressa son compagnon contre lui afin de l'emmitoufler dans la chaleur du tissu. Une fois fait, l'Immortel pu s'occuper de lui et se déshabilla rapidement. Le leader se sécha promptement et s'enroula à son tour dans une autre couverture.

Jack se glissa à côté de Ianto et lui ôta doucement son boxer. Un corps à corps nu, le meilleur remède qu'Harkness connaissait pour se réchauffer. Jetant le vêtement à l'aveuglette, le Capitaine pris son amant dans ses bras et celui-ci vint se blottir contre son torse. Le leader tira sur leur étreinte, les draps de sa couchette et, enfin bien au chaud, il se détendit en caressant distraitement le dos du jeune homme.

Il baissa le regard et admira le visage de l'homme qu'il tenait tout contre lui. Il avait fixé ses traits des heures, des journées, des nuits entières et pourtant, il n'avait rien vu. Ce visage l'avait suivit pendant des années sans qu'il ne le reconnaisse. Et puis, ce soir, cette nuit, Jack avait retrouvé son gosse.

Ce garçon qui l'avait sauvé des années auparavant, c'était son Ianto. Le même Ianto qu'il avait dans ses bras chaque nuit, celui qui lui offrait toujours un sourire et un café même dans les pires situations ou qui se contentait d'être éternellement dans son ombre, prêt à le soutenir dans tout et n'importe quoi, même ses frasques les plus fantasques.

Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Ianto avait changé. Le garçon perdu auquel Jack avait fait face des années auparavant. C'était devenu un bel homme, autant physiquement qu'intérieurement. Le Capitaine avait pensé reconnaître ce regard troublé s'il devait le rencontrer de nouveau. Mais l'Immortel ne s'était pas souvenu de ces deux grands yeux bleu. La première fois, ou pseudo première fois, qu'il était tombé sur Ianto Jones, et il parlait littéralement, il avait eu l'occasion de sonder les orbes sombres du Gallois. Mais à ce moment là, il n'y avait décelé que le désespoir profond causé par Lisa et les horreurs de Canary Warf.

Puis, après avoir guéri de ses plaies profondes, que Jack avait aidé à panser, le malheur avait disparu de ses prunelles. Pas entièrement certes, Ianto aurait toujours à vivre avec les fantômes de sa douleur, mais il s'était relevé. Son amant était un homme plus fort qu'il n'y paraîssait. Harkness en était extrêmement fier. Le Gallois était indépendant, sûr de lui et pourtant, il permettait à Jack de le posséder. Il était loin le gamin qui se cachait sous une capuche.

Non! Jack n'aurait jamais pu identifier ce regard pour la seule raison que dans le regard de son Gallois, c'était de la confiance et de l'espoir qui s'harmonisait et non plus la peur et la croyance d'autrefois.

Le Capitaine ne s'était pas trompé, Ianto était un enfant du bien, un soldat de sa cause, son plus précieux partenaire. Et il était tellement fier de voir l'homme incroyable que son gosse était devenu et peut-être même, d'avoir participer à faire de lui un homme respectable. Jack voulait croire à cela mais il savait que le Gallois ne se le devait qu'à lui même.

Le Destin était une chose étrange à laquelle Jack n'avait jamais souhaiter tellement se remettre. Mais la coïncidence était ici, trop parfaite pour être anodine. Son amant n'était rien de moins que le jeune garçon qu'il avait surnommé affectueusement son gosse et dont il avait chéri le souvenir chaque soir où il s'était senti seul. Cette rencontre impromptue lui avait apporté un réconfort inattendu. Le leader avait trouvé une âme aussi perdue que la sienne mais qui continuait malgré tout à essayer de trouver son chemin, franchissant les obstacles. Le Capitaine avait sûrement ressenti une certaine admiration à voir qu'un banal Gallois s'évertuait à continuer là où il avait abandonné.

Ce soir, ce fantôme du passé, son gosse dormait bien au chaud dans ses bras. Ianto était son présent, une partie de son futur et désormais un morceau de son passé. Quand le leader avait compris que Ianto Jones était un être exceptionnel, il ne s'était pas trompé. Son gosse avait attrapé une partie de son coeur cette nuit d'orage, son amant avait volé l'autre partie un soir de chasse.

"J'adore vraiment ce manteau." murmura le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule du Capitaine. Celui-ci, sorti de ses pensées, arrêta un moment sa caresse le long de la colonne de son compagnon avant de la reprendre sur la chute de rein délicieuse du Gallois.

Jack ne put retenir un sourire. Ianto s'en était rendu compte avant lui. La petite réplique de son amant lui prouvait qu'il l'avait su dès le premier jour. Il l'avait reconnu et il savait désormais que le Capitaine s'en souvenait également. Il était temps d'avoir un nouvel coeur à coeur avec son gosse.

"Tu as arrêté de fumer." observa-t-il en attrapant la main du Gallois qui caressait son torse dans la sienne.

"J'ai toujours suivi vos ordres Capitaine." murmura Ianto, d'une voix lasse.

L'Immortel baissa les yeux vers son compagnon. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et semblait endormi mais Jack savait que Ianto était conscient de cette conversation par le petit sourire qui prenait place sur ses lèvres.

"Bonne nuit Jack." marmonna le Gallois avec un baiser sur le torse de son amant avant de se laisser prendre par le sommeil.

Le Capitaine écouta la respiration du jeune homme devenir régulière. Ianto avait besoin de repos, ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler demain. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, l'Immortel ne le laisserait pas s'échapper.

"Bonne nuit mon gosse." murmura Jack en retour, embrassant tendrement le front de Ianto Jones.

**E.N.D**


End file.
